


Josmael Mihris

by peppermint_latte



Series: The Multiple Inquisitor AU [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Running From Their Past, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Dalish Elves, Multi, Multiple Inquisitors, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 19:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_latte/pseuds/peppermint_latte
Summary: Conkus tells Olivia about the past he is running from, but before long it finally catches up to him.





	Josmael Mihris

**Author's Note:**

> This AU was started by me and a group of friends, the original characters featured belong to each of us. (And the rest of belong to BioWare, as does the world.)  
> Conkus (Dalish Elf), Vara (Dalish Elf), Elena (Human Mage) and Telsi (Dwarf Rogue) are mine.  
> Olivia (City Elf) belongs to omi-writing on ao3.  
> Deimos (Human Rogue) belongs to deimido on tumblr.
> 
> Elvish translations:  
> Falon’Din enasal enaste – A prayer for the dead,  
> Ir abelas – I’m sorry,  
> Garas quenathra – Why are you here,  
> Andaran atish’an – A formal greeting,  
> Ma serannas- Thank you,  
> Aneth ara – A friendly greeting

“Josmael Mihris.” He says quietly to the elf beside him.

“What?” Olivia asks him.

“That’s my name.” He answers.

They’re standing on the battlements, he came here to clear his head and get a second of peace, he doesn’t know why she’s here. But after she’d arrived they’d both stood in silence for several minutes, looking out at the mountains.

He also knows that she is curious about his past. She’s only asked a hundred times. Okay, not a hundred, but at least two dozen by this point. He’d gotten the hint.

He looks over at her and continues his line of thinking aloud.

“What? You didn’t think Conkus was the name my clan gave me, did you? It’s not even elvhen.”

“I hardly know anything about dalish traditions. I just thought your name was…unique.” He smiles at that, the ghost of a laugh in his throat.

“No. It was the cover I made for myself when I travelled to the conclave. I gave it to Cassandra when we were questioned, at the time it seemed like the best way to protect my clan. After that,” He shrugged, “It stuck, I guess.”

“If you want us to call you by your name we will, you know that right.” She was looking at him seriously, reminding him for the hundredth time that she holds much more depth than her usual way of speaking gives away.

“Of course. And thank you for that, truly, but it’s fine. I don’t mind Conkus. It was a bit clunky at first, but it’s grown on me. It would be strange to be Josmael now, especially here.” He has come to associate that name with his clan and his life before the mark. To him Conkus feels like one of his titles, Herald, Inquisitor.

Using his clan name feels too private for all of the inquisition, almost. But he trusts his friends to know it, at least.

“Okay, well whatever makes you comfortable is what matters.” Again, her tone is one of complete sincerity that takes him aback. He really should stop being surprised at that.

“Thanks, again. But that’s not why I told you, I’m getting off track here.” He sighed frustratedly.

“Why did you tell me then?”

“You want to know more about my clan, or maybe you’re just curious about the dalish. Regardless, I trust you Olivia, that’s why I told you my name. So, whatever you want to know, about Clan Hallonin or other dalish I will tell you.”

“Hallonin? That is your clan name?”

He smiles at her taking his offer of free information so quickly.

“Yes. I am the clan’s First, as a mage, but I was not born to Hallonin and so I chose to keep my original name Mihris. It’s all I really have of my mother.” He smiles sadly at the memory. She had died when he was only an infant, he had been lucky the clan had taken him in.

She looks at him sadly and he shakes his head.

“No, I didn’t tell you that so you would feel sorry for me of worry about it, it’s ancient history. Ask me something else you want to know.”

She looks to argue for a long moment but decides against it, likely thinking she can bring it up some other time, his mind helpfully supplies.

After a moment of careful thought Olivia asks him about dalish clan structure and he launches into an explanation of how clan hierarchy works while she listens intently. They spend hours on the battlements talking but he wouldn’t dare to call them wasted, even if they both have duties that need attending, he thinks of friends and trust and feels happy.

-

It's a few weeks later when he's forced to face them. 

He’s been avoiding them for months, since he left for the conclave. Technically, he isn’t even sure they know he’s alive.

But they’re here, several metres away from him, his clan is camped in the plains. The same place that they were months ago, when he’d left.

“Are we going to go speak to them boss?” He can tell there’s more in that question than just what Bull is asking at surface level. He doesn’t bother explaining, they’ll find out in a minute.

He sets his mouth in a grim line and nods.

“You good?” Olivia asks him.

He sighs.

“Yeah, let’s go meet clan Hallonin.” He sees Olivia’s expression clear into one of understanding in the corner of his eye as he turns away.

They approach the clan out in the open, weapons sheathed as a show of peace. Not that any of them seem particularly focused on that.

Every member of his clan is staring at him like he’s a ghost. Great.

“Hello Keeper Hawen.”

“Josmael? Falon’Din enasal enaste.” His Keeper replies.

He winces, they had thought him dead then.

“Ir abelas. I should have told you I had survived the explosion.” He apologises. He knows the rest of the clan are listening and he hopes they know he means it for all of them.

“I doubt you are,” His Keeper says with a hint of a sneer, reminding him that they are still not in agreement about what led him to the temple of sacred ashes,” Garas quenathra?”

“We came across Olafin and Athras fighting demons and we stepped in to help, we came to tell you the hunters are fine.” He can feel the eyes of everyone in his party, it is doing nothing to help his anxiety.

“Is that all you came for?” Hawen asks him, a distance in his eyes that Josmael had never seen before.

“We came to see if you needed any help.” Vara interjects.

“You are this Inquisition we have been hearing so much about?” Hawen directs the question at him and manages to make it sound accusing as well.

“Yes, we’re trying to help where we can.” He replies defiantly. He won’t have the Inquisition sneered at just because it is invested in shem politics and wars.

The Keeper’s eyes sweep over the large group assessing each of his companions before finding their way back to him.

“Let me introduce my companions,” He gestures to Vara first, “This is Vara of the Lavellan clan and my fellow inquisitor.” He goes through each of the gathered inquisition members.

Hawen stares at him for a long time before finally welcoming them all.

“Andaran atish’an, our clan would be happy to trade with the Inquisition.”

Everyone except Vara hesitates, he nods at them all and they move off to speak to the other members of the clan. He’s sure he will have to answer a lot of questions later, but right now he has something worse to endure.

“You left without saying a word, when we heard of what happened at the shem temple we assumed you had perished.” His Keeper’s eyes hold anger in them but he knows underneath it is hurt.

“I am truly sorry, I should have sent word when I first got the chance but…” What could he say? He knew the clan did not approve of his interest in human conflicts.

“I had to go and knowing your disapproval at even that notion, I knew you would approve of my involvement in the Inquisition even less. So I stayed away.” He says, ashamed of his cowardice.

After a moment something in Keeper Hawen’s eyes ease and he looks relieved. He is surprised when he is dragged into a hug by the older elf.

Hawen is hugging him in front of strangers? Creators, he really is an awful person, why didn’t he just send them a letter?

“I cannot tell you how glad I am to see you alive, even if I am angry and disappointed with you.” Hawen says as he lets go and steps away.

“I was always disappointing you as First, that’s nothing new.”

“Are. You are still Hallonin’s First.” Something lodges in the back of his throat at Hawen’s confirmation. He had wondered. He hadn’t known what would be better in the end.

He wasn’t sure if he was glad now, either.

“I should speak to the others then, I’m sure they all have things they need to say to me.” Hawen nods and he walks away.

He goes over to Nissa who is speaking to Deimos and Iron Bull.

“Andaran atish’an Josmael, we had thought you dead but I am happy to see you alive. Your companions were telling me about your Inquisition.”

“It is good to see you Nissa, how do the clan’s stores fare? Last I remember they were dwindling with the war waging in the plains.” He asks worry colouring his tone.

The things he had forgotten about when he left, the damage to one of their aravels, the dwindling supplies, he was First and he’d abandoned his clan when they were struggling.

“I fear that our situation has become dire, we aren’t able to collect the metals, herbs and pelts we need with all the fighting.”

“We’ll handle it, don’t worry. Where is your ledger?”

“It’s over there.” She pointed to a storage box. He picked up the familiar book and leafed through it.

“None of this should be too hard to find, we have a camp nearby, I’ll have one of two of people there bring it over in the next few days.”

 “Ma serannas, I’m glad to see you’re just as protective as ever.” Nissa teases. He laughs, and something eases inside him.

He hadn’t realised how tense he’d become when they approached the clan, without realising it he’d been preparing for their rejection.

He glances at Deimos.

“Would you bring this back with Dorian once we’ve collected it? I would prefer not to send anyone they have not met before.”

“I’m sure Dorian would be fine with that. We can bring the supplies.”

“Thank you.” He says sincerely.

Deimos shakes his head.

“You don’t need to thank me, they’re your people, we’ll help them however we can.”

He moved onto Loranil would was leaning against a rock not far away.

Olivia is talking to him.

“Loranil, you’ve been keeping out of trouble I hope?” He teases the younger elf.

“I haven’t caused the Keeper any strife in months,” He argues, “Not since you left.”

An awkward silence falls between them all.

“He wants to join the Inquisition.” Olivia tells him.

He sighs.

“I am ready! I want to help as you do, word of the Inquisition’s accomplishments have reached us. I want to be a part of that.”

“Keeper Hawen won’t allow it.” He says.

“He will if you convince him, you’re an Inquisitor right? That means the Inquisition is a safe place for our people. And he’d let me go if it’s with our First.” He feels a strong urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, though he refrains.

“Fine, I’ll talk to him.”

“Oh, thank you!”

“Don’t thank me yet. I need to speak to the others and then I will talk to him, I’ll leave the two of you to your conversation.”

He hesitates before moving on. He looks over at Olivia, who had quietly watched their exchange.

“Loranil?”

The elf looks at him. He glances at Olivia again.

“She is trustworthy. Whatever she asks you, answer honestly.” Loranil looks confused and surprised but nods nonetheless.

He moves on quickly.

He finds Vara and Elena talking to Taniel.

“Aneth ara, it is good to see you Taniel.”

“It is good to know you live Josmael.” Her tone isn’t angry, which surprises him a little, but it is very firm, likely shocking the others.

“I’m sorry, I should have sent word. I hope you can forgive me.”

“You are forgiven, it is miracle enough to have you returned to us alive.” She sniffs.

He inclines his head in acknowledgement, not knowing what else to say.

“We were arranging trade between clan Hallonin and Lavellan, despite the distance my clan is quite large and has many resources.” Vara tells him.

He smiles at her warmly. Mutual trade between the clans could do a lot for Hallonin. And as such a small clan, they could use more powerful allies.

“That sounds like a brilliant idea. I haven’t personally met any of clan Lavellan but they are very protective of their own. I remember the letter they sent the Inquisition about their First, worried for your safety.”

As he finishes speaking he notices Elena studying Taniel’s wares.

“The Keeper gave us permission to trade, if there is something you’re interested in you are free to buy it Elena.” She nods.

“Your clan has beautiful craftsmanship.” She tells him.

“That is all Taniel, she is a very skilled craftsman.”

She gives the elf a new look of respect. He knows how much Elena loves the crafts, and fully expects questions about all the things she’s seen, later.

She picks up a small carving of a halla made from wood.

“I would like to buy this, how much coin is it worth?”

Taniel’s eyes slide over to him.

“She is your friend?”

“Yes.” He answers, not understanding why she asked. But doing his best to reassure her that Elena is a trustworthy person to trade with.

“Then you pay nothing, today our First has been returned to us, such a small gift in return is nothing.” Elena tries to object but he shakes his head, Taniel won’t take no for an answer and he knows it. At least they are helping the clan in other ways, it will not cost them anything in the end.

He moves onto the last member of the clan present in camp, Emalien. He isn’t sure where Ithiren is, but assumes he’s off doing something related to his halla duties. He also wonders vaguely where Valorin is.

“Aneth ara, Emalien.”

“It is good to see you Josmael, having two of our clan missing has not been easy.”

“Two?” He asks her and Dorian, who she had been speaking with before he arrived.

“Her brother Valorin is missing, she hasn’t heard from him in three days.” Dorian answers.

His brow furrows. Valorin had always been a bit foolhardy, he hoped the younger elf hadn’t gotten himself into trouble.

“Do you know where he went Emalien?”

“No. He was angry that Keeper Hawen wouldn’t make him First with you gone, he said he was off to prove himself worthy. I think he went to the town to the east.”

“We’ll look for him and bring him back, I promise.” He answered. His worry for the boy grows. Jealously could be a strong motivator, but it rarely had good results.

He excuses himself and goes back over to Hawen.

“Loranil wishes to join the Inquisition.”

The Keeper shakes his head.

“He has been talking about it for weeks, I suspected he might ask to go. But I can’t allow it.”

“I understand. But you should know that the Inquisition is a safe place for elves, we make sure of it. And I’d make sure he wasn’t assigned to anything dangerous.”

“You are trying to convince me to let you take him with you.” Hawen accuses.

“I am. He’s young and ill prepared for war, but war is already on your doorstep, I could protect him. And make sure he doesn’t do anything foolish, like follow in Valorin’s footsteps.”

Hawen relents, posture relaxing.

“Fine. I trust you to keep him safe, our clan can’t suffer the losses of any more of our people.” His gaze pierces uncomfortably deep.

“I know. I won’t let the clan down.”

He nods sharply and turns away. Conversation over, then.

“The Inquisition will take our leave, though some of us will be back with supplies and news of Valorin when we can be.”

“Safe travels Josmael, come back to us.”

He nods and turns away. He doesn’t think he can handle anymore of this. He catches the attention of the others and nods at them.

They set off a few minutes later, back to the nearest Inquisition camp to write up a requisition for materials the clan needs.

They walk in silence for a minute, Conkus dreading the coming conversation.

Olivia opens her mouth and he winces, preparing himself. She asks Dorian about something about a book he was reading last week and he breathes a sigh of relief.

Conversation picks up among the group and no one asks him about the clan. Olivia catches his eye and he inclines his head in thanks. They will all find other times to ask him, but she’s spare him for the moment, at least.


End file.
